


and i thank you

by georgiehensley



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Short & Sweet, Water, gratefulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a coda to 3x03 in which cleo thanks will for his help with the dolphins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i thank you

**Author's Note:**

> slight au in which will knows that cleo is a mermaid at this point but the others don't know that he knows
> 
> also these two are dating ~~(i might honestly be considering shipping will with all three of the girls bc poly and also mermaid girlfriends, yay)~~

“thank you, thank you, thank you!” cleo says when will’s head appears above the water in the middle of the moon pool, hardly giving him a second to catch his breath before her arms are thrown around him, wet, salty face peppered with kisses.

“hey, hey, easy.” will says, one arm sliding around her waist to calm her down, the other continuously treading water to keep him from slipping beneath the surface of the water. she pauses in her kisses in response to his comment, arms still wrapped around him, and he can’t help but giggle.

“i didn’t say to stop,” he says. “i just wanted you to calm down a bit.” cleo smiles.

“thank you _so_  much,” she says. “you really helped me out there, i don’t know what i would’ve done without you.”

“well, you probably would have humiliated yourself.” will comments, only for cleo to remove one of her arms from around his neck and promptly use it to splash him. he only giggles again. “i’m kidding. but, you’re welcome.” cleo smiles.

“not sure why you couldn’t have just gone in yourself,” will says now. “i’m sure people would love to see a mermaid and a dolphin swimming around in the water.” again, cleo splashes him, this time slipping away from him and using her powers to create a wave that knocks him underwater, but when he resurfaces, he only laughs.


End file.
